


High and Slow Tempo

by yoonseh



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, after workout, idk - Freeform, this is somewhere during the american leg of their tbaa tour, uhhh ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonseh/pseuds/yoonseh
Summary: Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are going back to their hotel room after a long workout and start regretting their decision to not do anything sexual during the American leg of their tour, like really regretting it!





	High and Slow Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fic, like actual writing ever. Other than poetry. Enjoy and please leave comments and kudos!

Slow and High Temp

Byeongkwan’s legs felt like jelly while him and Sehyoon walked to the elevator to get to their floor to finally go and shower and rest in their shared room. It was one of the rare times when their management allowed them to room together. It didn’t happen often, because everyone involved thought it was better to stay safe than sorry when it came to their relationship. 

They took pity on them every once in a while, giving them a reprieve and booking a room with a king sized bed for them to lounge on. Sadly, the luxurious bed was not seeing any action as Sehyoon and Byeongkwan had made a deal that on American soil, while on tour, it would be too risky to do anything more than hold on to each other at night. 

Sehyoon also didn’t want Byeongkwan to risk not being able to dance when Byeongkwan decided that Sehyoon going slow wasn’t giving him what he wanted and took matters into his own hand.

Byeongkwan was offended that Sehyoon thought he wouldn’t be able to handle it, then he was reminded of that one time Byeongkwan rode him so hard his thighs gave out during practice the next day. Imagining having to blame Byeongkwan fainting on stage on not enough sleep would be embarrassing and there was no need to worry Choice about his health. 

It was one of their days off on tour and they were allowed to walk around the city and explore but neither were in the mood to interact with the outside world and going to the gym and lifting some weights and running together was surprisingly relaxing. 

They worked out together to release most of the tension and usually it worked. They would get too exhausted to even think about sex and would shower and crash into bed together or go get a nice dinner. The workout released the endorphins and made them pliant and happy to just hold hands. 

Just being together with no pressure and enjoying each others company was the best stress reliever either of them could ask for. The others were out getting food and taking selfies on the secluded beach they had found. Byeongkwan had just checked his phone to see the notification of his bandmates bathing in the sun and playing in the sand. 

Junhee, Yuchan and Donghun didn’t hide the way Byeongkwan and Sehyoon did. No one suspected that all three of them were together. People assumed Junhee and Donghun were, but they were so outrageously sensual with each other on social media that everyone kind of figured it to be fanservice. 

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon on the other hand had trouble confining their hands and other parts of their bodies to themselves in ways that showed to be unconscious. There had been multiple occasions where they had to remind each other of the camera pointed at them. Too engrossed in each other’s eyes to register anything other than the beat of the other’s heart. 

Byeongkwan had trouble focusing when Sehyoon was so close, even though most of the time he was the one pulling Sehyoon closer; arms around his neck, hands on his waist, or simply entangling their fingers was a common practice for Byeongkwan. Funnilly the reason so many fans and the general public believed they were dating was because of how soft they were with each other. 

There had been radio hosts and interviewers that had assumed they were awkward around each other because of the way they presented themselves. Honestly, Byeongkwan knew they were feeling the undeniable tension that surrounded him and Sehyoon. 

Byeongkwan always thought that after they got together the tension would dissipate, but it only felt like it was getting thicker. It was good tension though, sometimes soft tension that just made Byeongkwan want to have Sehyoon in his arms or the other way around. 

They sometimes played things up for fanservice but nothing was faked, no part of their relationship was a lie, except for the fact that people figured them to be straight and just bros. 

Byeongkwan loved seeing fans calling them the best friends and brothers, Sehyoon was his family of course, but it was funny to him to see a video with him and Sehyoon looking like the other was the sun, and think “awww what cute best friends.” He didn’t understand how obvious they had to be before the general public weren’t blind to it. 

He knew that they couldn’t come out, especially not with where they were in their career, they needed more success and support before the thought could even cross their minds. It did though, when he was on stage with Sehyoon and he wanted to pull him into a kiss. He knew that he could go far on stage, be wild enough for most people not to blink an eye. 

Byeongkwan thought though that it was amazing how straight people always laughed it off and didn’t think twice about it but the LGBT fans who could see them for who they were, lost their shit when he did something more than friendly with Sehyoon. 

He treasured those fans that adored their relationship though, the ones that didn’t care either way, just wanted them to be happy with each other in every way. Byeongkwan smiled at Sehyoon while they were waiting for the elevator. 

He really fucking lucked out with this man, he was beautiful and Byeongkwan sometimes couldn’t believe that Sehyoon wanted to be with him. He knew that Sehyoon felt the same way, he didn’t understand how sometimes Sehyoon couldn’t see how much Byeongkwan saw in him. 

 

 

During their workout Byeongkwan watched as Sehyoon lifted weights and helped him with exercises, the smile on his face prevalent even when they started to get exhausted. He remembered the time during their latest comeback for Take Me Higher. Sehyoon lost a lot of weight over the course of a few months trying to be what he thought an idol should look like. He had said he didn’t want to be the biggest member, that he wanted choice to be proud of his health and body. Byeongkwan sometimes hated the influence that people held, Sehyoon worked out so much but not in ways that gave him energy and stamina. 

He started dieting and stopped enjoying food, Byeongkwan had missed the way his eyes would light up when he ate food that felt good to him. Byeongkwan didn’t care what Sehyoon looked like, everything about him was so lovely in his eyes. 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying To Be an A.C.E tour Sehyoon. Sehyoon had decided to let go of his “perfect idol” mantra and start to enjoy himself and his body again. He started going to the gym with the purpose of relieving stress and tension and not trying to lose weight. It ended up in him gaining muscle and soft parts that Byeongkwan couldn’t keep his hands off of. They all joked about Sehyoon’s abs sleeping, but Byeongkwan honestly loved curling up with his head on Sehyoon’s stomach after a long day. 

Now going into the elevator Byeongkwan couldn’t stop staring at Sehyoon’s biceps, he was in a long sleeve shirt but Byeongkwan could see the muscles bulge when Sehyoon lifted his arm to run his hand through his hair. 

“You know you really should wear sleeveless shirts more, i’m sure Choice would appreciate our workout videos more if they could actually see those guns you’ve been slaving over.” Byeongkwan said as he ran his hands up Sehyoon’s biceps, squeezing when he felt Sehyoon twitch. 

Sehyoon turned his head to Byeongkwan, now in the elevator they had a minute of privacy, “Kwan, do you really think they could handle everything i’ve got going on?” He joked, not actually believing that the videos would be more popular if he showed off his arms. “No, I don’t think they could, but they should experience even the little bit of torture I have to endure everyday.” Byeongkwan smirked as he circled his arms around Sehyoon’s neck to play with the hair on the back of his neck. 

He could feel the goosebumps on Sehyoon’s skin, it really didn’t take much to stir him up, but he tended to hide it well. “You know, they probably appreciate yours more. They like the size difference, how tiny you seem to look but also how thick you’ve gotten.”

Sehyoon squeezed his waist before completely encirciling him in his arms. Sehyoon’s long limbs wrapping around Byeongkwan and pulling him to his chest. Byeongkwan was the more dominant between the too, but he truly loved being in this man’s arms. He felt safe, it didn’t matter what was happening around him. 

Byeongkwan looked up into Sehyoon’s eyes, he could see the mischievousness in them but also the adoration he held for Byeongkwan. “Are you sure only choice appreciate me slaving over this hot, tight body.” Byeongkwan laughed as he ran a hand up Sehyoon’s cheek into his hair to push it out of his eyes, slicking it back with the sweat from their workout. “Or is there anyone else you could think of that would enjoy what i’ve been working on.” 

Sehyoon scoffed “Ya, i’m pretty sure i’ve seen Donghun staring at your ass a couple times, might want to give him an opportunity.” He moved one of his hands down to squeeze byeongkwan’s ass, slightly lifting Byeongkwan on his toes. Eyes staring into Byeongkwan’s, he could feel Sehyoon’s breathe wash across his face, eyes flickering to his lips. 

It really was torture to be this close, Sehyoon felt like a furnace and Byeongkwan had a thing for him post workout, showing off the hard work he had put in. His eyes danced around his face as Sehyoon pulled him up a little farther, Byeongkwan partially wishing Sehyoon would lift him off his toes. 

“Oh, so you’d be ok with that, Donghun holding me down, fucking into me. Dominating me and taking away the control i usually have such a hold on.” Byeongkwan spoke softly, lips brushing Sehyoon’s. 

Sehyoon starred into his eyes and leant forward, Byeongkwan’s eyes almost crossed as Sehyoon bypassed his lips and kissed him on the forehead, one of his hands running up his side to hide in his hair and hold the back of his head. Byeongkwan wanted to melt into the ground, the workout left him less jelly-like than the way Sehyoon was treating him right now. 

Byeongkwan did his best to hide the excitement he was feeling, they couldn’t do this, in an elevator, or even at all. They had made a deal and goddamn Sehyoon for being so in control of himself. “Should I, do you think Junhee and Yuchan would like to join?” He teased as he patted Sehyoon on the cheek. 

Sehyoon was about to respond when the doors to the elevator dinged open. They separated from each other quickly, shaking their heads to get out of the moment. Sehyoon stood still in the elevator for a moment willing himself to calm down, whatever control Byeongkwan thought he had, it was slowly dissolving. His heart rate felt too fast to be safe and he could feel the red rising in his cheeks, it was suddenly too hot in this elevator. 

Byeongkwan turned to look back at Sehyoon, cheekily turning on his heels, back to the hallway, putting his hands in his back pockets and winking at Sehyoon as he walked backwards. Finally he turned his body and Sehyoon could see the smirk adorning his face. “Little shit” he murmured under his breath, this deal they made was fucking stupid, a no sex pact, they were fucking idiots .

 

 

Sehyoon jogged after Byeongkwan, catching up to him and bumping his shoulder. Byeongkwan turned to him as he walked, smiling with his teeth and then turning his head to the hallway, lowering his head, and smirking at the patterned carpet. 

He knew that they couldn’t really do anything tonight, but just being held and cherished by Sehyoon in an elevator made him want to dive off of a cliff. It felt so good, Byeongkwan had never had that before, just Sehyoon’s eyes on him made him feel like he was the most beautiful person in the world. 

Byeongkwan looked around the hall, scanning for anyone that could see them, deciding to take the risk he snatched Sehyoon’s hand from his side and intertwined their fingers. Sehyoon didn’t flinch or try to pull away his hand, he trusted Byeongkwan’s instincts and honestly even if someone saw them it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch for fans to see it as a platonic hand hold between bros. Sehyoon cringed at his thought process, hating the context of that thought. 

He brought their intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed Byeongkwan’s hand, lingering with his lips and flipping their hands to kiss the tips of his fingers. Byeongkwan looked at him and felt like sinking into the floor in a puddle of goo. Sehyoon was probably one of the softest people he knew, when he met him he didn’t quite understand his personality but he knew that. 

It didn’t mean Sehyoon couldn’t be dominant but it wasn’t his nature, byeongkwan held the control. People that did know about their relationship always laughed about their dynamic because while Sehyoon was a top he didn’t feel the need to have the hand in their sex life. Oh, Byeongkwan still bottomed and had an ass to rival every other idol but he took the reigns from the bottom. 

Sehyoon gladly gave him everything, could read his mood and the rare times Byeongkwan needed to erase his mind, Sehyoon would fuck him so deep and long that every bone in his body felt like it disappeared. Sehyoon also enjoyed taking his time, working Byeongkwan up to the edge and then holding it off, pushing into him so slow Byeongkwan could feel his stomach drop and every nerve in his toes curl. 

Sehyoon liked it slow and soft, showing his partner the care and patience they deserved, the first time they had sex Sehyoon made Byeongkwan cry. He had never felt that loved and cherished before, Sehyoon wouldn’t dare miss a part of his body with his lips and fingers. Tending to every moan and sigh Byeongkwan let out. Any vulnerabilities washing away, when Sehyoon gently held his waist in his hands. Leaving marks that Byeongkwan was surprised stayed so long because of how gentle Sehyoon was with his body. 

Byeongkwan didn’t have a ton of experience because idol life did not give them the opportunities, but from the previous experiences he did have he always preferred to be face down or riding his partner, didn’t like the vulnerability. That was still his forte per say but with Sehyoon he rather enjoyed being on his back and somehow even with no leverage controlling every motion Sehyoon made. 

Sehyoon also wouldn’t look away while he fucked into Byeongkwan, never giving up the eye contact, not wanting Kwan to think that this wasn’t all for him. He wasn’t ashamed of loving him and the first time Sehyoon did this Byeongkwan couldn’t handle it and had a breakdown with Sehyoon inside him. 

Sehyoon had gotten so worried that he had tried to pull out but Byeongkwan locked his legs around his waist and wouldn’t let him. Sehyoon gently stroked his hair back and called him Kwan and asked what was wrong, did he hurt him? Byeongkwan hiccuped and rubbed at his eyes, the embarrassment flickering in and out, but refused to cover his face. He told Sehyoon that it was the opposite, he made him feel worthy and loved. Told him to keep going and Sehyoon slowly started again and from then on whispered sweet phrases of praise and love into Byeongkwan’s ear. 

Byeongkwan was confident but there were times when it dropped, not with Sehyoon, never with Sehyoon. Byeongkwan took the reigns after that first time, realizing that Sehyoon enjoyed his demanding tone and force used to flip him over and ride him like he would die if he didn’t. 

Byeongkwan loved their dynamic, it allowed them flexibility in the ways they interacted. Allowing for Sehyoon to be the one to hold him but giving him the opportunity to maneuver and man handle Sehyoon however he wanted him. 

They always joked about how Sehyoon could be so sensual and sexual on stage, exuding the confidence and dominance most people thought he had. To then walk off stage and gently grab Byeongkwan’s face in his hands and proceed to kiss his cheeks and pull him close, Byeongkwan’s arms going around his waist to squeeze. 

They were both soft for each other, shedding their on stage presence to caress each other’s arms and wrap fingers around wrists with little force, only strong enough to feel the beating pulse under their skin. 

Byeongkwan could be found frequenting Sehyoon’s lap instead of a chair, Sehyoon’s arms around his waist, chin on his shoulder. Both of them so relaxed you would think they were asleep. The others joked they didn’t understand how two people could be so touch starved when they touched constantly. Arms around shoulders, hands relaxing on waists, intertwined fingers, fingers gripping thighs and fixing each other’s hair just to feel the heat of skin on skin. 

When they first got together and were scared to even kiss in their studio they would lightly bump foreheads and run their hands across the others stomach, creating an intimacy the others were only not uncomfortable with because they too had their own subtle gestures of love. 

Junhee, Yuchan and Donghun were honestly just as bad, always a pile of limbs, but they always knew that Byeongkwan and Sehyoon had something just slightly off. Not in a bad way just in a way that no one, not even them three, could intrude on. Byeongkwan read Sehyoon’s mind where the other’s couldn’t even fathom what he meant. 

Laughing at his jokes and understanding the nature of his thoughts. Sehyoon, introverted as he was, gained energy from Byeongkwan, the jokes about him being a robot not far off. Byeongkwan always doing his best to help power him. 

There were people that couldn’t put up with Byeongkwan’s energy and honestly didn’t see how Sehyoon could with how he was, but Sehyoon thought Byeongkwan was brilliant. He brought so much light into his life. 

 

 

Byeongkwan sped up and pulled Sehyoon towards the end of the hallway where their room was. “What is the rush Kwan? We have nowhere to be, we can crash and nap before our flight tomorrow.” Byeongkwan turned his head back to Sehyoon “The rush is for the shower, I feel gross and want to soak and put on fresh clothes” Byeongkwan didn’t mind being sweaty and hot but he really was not in the mood with the way Sehyoon was treating him in the elevator. 

He needed a cold shower and to wash his hair, it felt gross and stringy when he ran his hands through it, the sweat keeping it in thick strands. Sehyoon gently pulled his arm and spun him around to his chest “We’ll get you that shower, with the nice smelling soaps and i’ll order room service and we can do face masks and listen to music until we pass out.” 

Byeongkwan bumped his forehead to Sehyoon’s chin, the perfect height to then push his head in between Sehyoon’s neck and collarbones. They were now basically hugging in the hallway, Byeongkwan’s arms curled into Sehyoon’s chest and Sehyoon’s around his waist and one hand pushing up his spine, gently moving up and down. 

They swayed slightly, seeming to have calmed down from the elevator. “As long as you hold me and sing me the new song you’ve been working on, it’s annoying when you won’t let me hear the stuff you spend hours in the studio on. 

Sehyoon pulled his head back a bit to look Byeongkwan in the eyes “I’ll make you a deal; i’ll sing the song for you after we shower and eat if you show me the dance you’re choreographing for the R&B track Yuchan just produced.” 

Byeongkwan, like the child he was, pulled up one of his hands into Sehyoon’s eye line and separated his pinky. “I pinky promise to show you the dance, do you also want me to make a deal about stripping while I do it. Maybe a lapdance in the works.”

Sehyoon scoffed and wrapped his pinky around Byeongkwan’s “God, you’re such a child sometimes. Why do I love you again?” Sehyoon teased as he lightly pushed from the middle of Byeongkwan’s chest to have him slouching against the wall. 

Byeongkwan bent his knees a bit to really exaggerate their height “It’s my ass isn’t it, can’t resist.” Sehyoon’s hands coming up to rest near his head and leaning down on his level. They stared at each other for a moment, comfortable enough to hold the eye contact. Byeongkwan truly was torturing himself. Sehyoon was in the perfect position to dip down and kiss him, push him into the wall with his body. 

Byeongkwan straigtened up and Sehyoon moved with him but didn’t back away. Byeongkwan reached out to put his hand on Sehyoon’s chest, right over his heart. Sehyoon sneakily brought a hand around to slip his hand into Byeongkwan’s back pocket, hand warm and just the right size. 

Sehyoon kept his other hand by his side and Byeongkwan slowly moved his hand on Sehyoon’s chest up and down, sliding up to his neck, rubbing his thumb against his adam’s apple. Sehyoon swallowed hard and Byeongkwan’s eyes followed the movement. They hadn’t spoken in a good minute but they really didn’t need the words. 

They really were testing each other, somehow having decided between the gym and their hotel room door to see how long the other could last. This wasn’t part of the deal, it wasn’t a sexy contest, it was genuinely put in place to help them out. They were really doing great at that aspect, not. 

Sehyoon slipped his hand out of Byeongkwan’s pack pocket, grazing his side and stomach as he brought his hands back to himself. 

Byeongkwan turned around to put their key card into the door of their room, sticking his ass out in the process. “This is everything you’re here for, my sparkling personality is just a bonus.”

As byeongkwan pushed open the door Sehyoon rolled his eyes and smacked Byeongkwn on the ass causing Byeongkwan to trip into the main hall of the hotel room. “Mr. Kim please, my dignity.” Byeongkwan was enjoying himself way too much, seeing Sehyoon’s eyes twitch at the name. 

“Really though as much fun as this teasing is with the no pay off, I am dying for a shower.” Byeongkwan started pulling off his shirt, giving Sehyoon an eyeful of his recently worked out chest, Sehyoon really was giving everything to not let Kwan have his way. The hug in the hallway doing nothing to curb the heat curling in his stomach. “Can you order some food while i’m showering, that workout was way too much for us not to gorge ourselves on burgers and fries.”

Sehyoon’s eyes were soft as they lit up at the mention of food and took Byeongkwan by the shoulders and lead him into the bathroom. “Go get clean, you stink. I’ll have the food ready when you’re done.” He leant in to finally give Byeongkwan a kiss and lingered, pushing his forehead into his. His hands on his shoulders gliding down his arms to hold his hands and then dropping them gently, spinning around and shutting the door. 

Byeongkwan stood for a second, almost dizzy from the heat Sehyoon had put off, he wasn’t fooling Byeongkwan. He knew that Sehyoon was feeling the tension, that it would probably snap soon and the only reason he didn’t shower with Byeongkwan was because he knew he couldn’t handle not touching him. 

Byeongkwan steadied himself by slamming his palms down on the counter, looking in the mirror at the mess he was. He really needed the shower, thankfully they forgoed the make up this morning, going bare faced really was the best for workout purposes. He didn’t understand why idols felt pressured to have make-up on when it would just end up coming off. 

Of course he enjoyed it but there was a limit to it, the gym was that limit. He picked up his toothbrush as he turned on the sink, deciding to really freshen himself up, even if he was going to be eating soon. 

After he finished, he finally took off the rest of his clothes, finally feeling like he was able to breathe after taking off his gym shorts and turning on the shower. He thought about a cold shower to cool him off from the scene in the hallway but the heat from the steam already felt good against his overworked skin. He felt too tight, he needed a massage or a good stretch. 

He hoped the heat would release some tension, the gym had released it but Sehyoon had worked him up quicker than he could notice it happening. He put his hand under the spray of the shower to check the temperature and went to go grab a towel from the cabinet. 

As he opened the doors above the mirror to reach around for a towel and shower supplies he heard soft music coming through the door. Sehyoon was rummaging around the room playing a playlist they normally put on when they were in the mood to really take their time. 

Byeongkwan slipped and banged his knee against the cabinets below the sink, finally grabbing a towel. “Fucking Kim Sehyoon, he’s going to kill me.” He murmured as he put his ear to the door. He could hear the music a little clearer the lyrics causing Byeongkwan to shiver, talking about heat and obscenity, about getting lost in someone.   
Sehyoon was too poetic and always had a playlist that stirred emotions in him that made his chest heave with want and the heat to rush down his stomach. A fire that only Sehyoon could put out, with his soft hands and hard cock. 

 

 

Byeongkwan let out a breathe, trying not to think about the last time they had sex right before they left for the American leg of their tour. Byeongkwan had ridden him for a good 20 min in Sehyoon’s desk chair, slowing down and speeding up, after Sehyoon had played with him for half an hour, putting his thighs to good use as Sehyoon groaned into his neck. He didn’t work out his thighs for the soul purpose of being able to last with the extreme workout of doing all the work but it certainly wasn’t not a reason. 

Sehyoon had gripped his waist hard enough to leave fingerprints, Byeongkwan had poked at them for days until they went away, loving the way he could tell how he had affected Sehyoon in those moments. Sehyoon over the course of those few days had settled his hands on Byeongkwan’s hips from behind, perfectly matching up his fingers. 

He was so gentle with Beyongkwan apologizing afterwards as if Byeongkwan cared, it didn’t hurt and god did he enjoy it. He had seen the look in Sehyoon’s eyes, like he would burn the world to stay inside Byeongkwan for one more minute. 

Sehyoon came before byeongkwan but didn’t stop before Byeongkwan was finished. Pulling him off his cock onto his desk behind him and sinking to his knees to suck Byeongkwan down to the back of his throat. 

Byeongkwan had grabbed his hair and settled his hands and Sehyoon went to work not wasting any time on technique, doing his best to get Byeongkwan to come. He did, sooner rather than later, seeing white spots behind his eyes. 

Sehyoon had then lifted himself off his knees and rubbed his hands up Byeongkwan’s naked thighs, swallowed and then kissed him like he was drowning. That was their last night and they slept so close together that when Junhee came to wake them up in the morning he wasn’t sure if they were two people anymore. 

Byeongkwan seriously needed to get into the shower, he could feel his limbs pulsing with his pounding heartbeat and knowing Sehyoon was out in the hotel room, roaming around, thinking about what that playlist meant, was not helping him control his body from reacting. 

Byeongkwan finally got into the shower, letting the water wash over him and tried to relax. He placed his hands on the shower wall and let out a breath, calming himself to the point that he could touch his skin without feeling like it was on fire. They had never gone this long without sex since they started dating and he was honestly not sure it was good for their health. 

“Byeongkwan breathe, you just have a couple more weeks, you can handle it, you don’t need this.” He whispered to himself feeling silly, he honestly hated that he knew he wouldn’t last until the end of the tour. 

It wasn’t even necessarily that he needed the sex, he just missed being that close to Sehyoon. Cuddling was nice and they kissed and weren’t completely celibate but Sehyoon hadn’t been inside Byeongkwan for a month, he really needed to give himself some relief. 

He decided that it was fair, there was nothing in their agreement that said they couldn’t pleasure themselves, Sehyoon wouldn’t mind. Byeongkwan ran his hands down his chest, feeling the slick slide of the water as he stopped at his stomach still debating whether or not to give in. 

“Fuck it” he groaned as he grabbed his cock and squeezed just to feel something, he let out a breathe. It felt so good just to touch himself, he started stroking slowly and circling the head when his thumb reached it. 

He was in bliss at the moment, he knew it would feel so much better with Sehyoon. He imagined Sehyoon’s thick fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him as he kissed up his back and around to his neck. 

Doing it from behind and with his free hand wrapped all the way around his stomach. Sehyoon might not have been much taller than Byeongkwan but his arms were long enough to touch the opposite hip with his hand. Byeongkwan loved getting back hugs from him where Sehyoon’s whole body wrapped completely around him, securing him in his arms.

He imagined Sehyoon massaging his waist as he worked his hard cock, he would lean his head back on Sehyoon’s shoulder and nudge his cheek, chin, whatever was near him, to get a kiss from him. To slide his tongue in his hot mouth and count his teeth. 

He would wrap one arm around Sehyoon’s on his waist and then lift the other one backwards into Sehyoon’s hair to pull him down. Hearing the groan that he pulled out of him when he felt the scratch of Byeongkwan’s nails on his scalp 

Byeongkwan imagined pushing back into Sehyoon and feeling his cock, hard, pressing into him and maneuvering himself to the point where Sehyoon could slide right in. Sehyoon would insist on preparing him thoroughly, not missing an inch, twisting his fingers to catch on his nerves and cause him to moan loud enough for it to be inappropriate in a hotel room. 

Byeongkwan reached backwards with his fingers, knowing he should get lube but not wanting to waste anymore time, circled one finger around his rim and slowly pushed past the muscle. His cock jerked and as he slid inside, he was tight enough that it burned, it had been a while, but Byeongkwan knew he wouldn’t go further than this right now.   
He didn’t have the time and he was starting to feel guilty that he was doing this without Sehyoon. 

Byeongkwan was close, so close he didn’t hear the bathroom door opening and Sehyoon stepping inside, possibly to see what was taking Byeongkwan so long. 

“Kwan, it’s been like 30 minutes, the food will be here soon and you hate when your hands get pruney.” Sehyoon said softly as he yanked back the shower curtain. “Jesus, Yoon can you give me a minute” Byeongkwan huffed as he grabbed a towel from the counter. “Did you even use soap or did you fall asleep under the spray” Sehyoon cocked his head to the side looking confused. “Uh.. I.. ya I just lost track of time, i’m just wiped from the workout.”

Sehyoon squinted his eyes at Byeongkwan, getting close enough to see the splash of red on Byeongkwan’s cheeks. Sehyoon quirked an eyebrow and Byeongkwan could see the wheels turning in his head and when it clicked for Sehyoon he blushed and looked down at the ground. 

Byeongkwan laughed and pulled Sehyoon in by the waist, locking his fingers at the small of his back “I love that I can still make you blush and how dare you assume I was doing anything but sleeping in the shower” Byeongkwan scooted more toward Sehyoon as he put his arms around Byeongkwans neck. “I didn’t even say anything, how do you know what I assumed” he was playing with the hair on the back of Byeongkwan’s neck and and slowly inching his face forward. 

“So you don’t want to hear what I was imagining in the shower after the teasing in the elevator and hallway.” Byeongkwan bumped his nose with Sehyoon’s “You don’t want to hear about me sliding my hand down my chest and stroking myself pretending that it was your hand. Imagining you holding me and taking me from behind. Holding me up.” 

Byeongkwan slipped his thigh in between Sehyoon’s leg and ground up, slotting their hips in place. Sehyoon had closed his eyes and was breathing slowly, trying not to react to Byeongkwan. “I know what you’re doing” Sehyoon sighed as he gave his best effort not to grind down onto Byeongkwan’s thighs, god he loved those thighs. 

They were now not even an inch apart, eyes closed, breathing in each others air, forcefully holding themselves back. “Come on Sehyoon” Byeongkwan beckoned as he slid his hands up Sehyoon’s spine, giving a slight push. 

“We can’t Kwan, we said we wanted to make sure we didn’t risk anything during this part of our tour, I don’t want you to not be able to perform.” Sehyoon was struggling to hold back, or to at least let Byeongkwan push him over the edge, seeing as he had the control. One of Sehyoon’s hands slid down to Byeongkwan’s collar bones and started stroking, hoping the motion would calm them both down.   
“Come on Yoonie, I know how much you want to, I can feel you, I miss you inside me.” Sehyoon moved his hands to Byeongkwan’s face to cup his cheeks and move his head back to look him in the eyes. “Kwan” he sighed. 

Byeongkwan smiled at him, for once wanting Sehyoon to take over and have the control. He needed it, for Sehyoon to seize him and lavish him with his soft hands. Byeongkwan thought for a split second that Sehyoon wasn’t going to give in “Please, I miss being close to you, take care of me Sehyoon. I’ll beg.” Byeongkwan breathed the words out and seconds later Sehyoon was backing him into the bathroom wall, hands still on his cheeks. 

The second Byeongkwan’s back hit the wall Sehyoon was kissing him, not missing a beat. Byeongkwan immediately opened up to Sehyoon throwing his arms around his neck, pulling himself up on his tiptoes to be the perfect height to cock his head to the side to get the perfect angle. 

Sehyoon’s tongue was hot in his mouth and Byeongkwan sighed, finally getting what he had wanted for so many weeks. He could feel Sehyoon groan into his mouth and he turned Byeongkwan’s head this way and that, handling him gently but with strong hands. 

Sehyoon kissed him like he could do it for hours without pause, without breath and honestly Byeongkwan wished he didn’t need to breathe. This was what he needed, Sehyoon pushing him into the wall with his hard body and giving him everything. Sehyoon still hadn’t moved his hands and Byeongkwan really needed Sehyoon to start touching him. 

He knew he could get needy but that’s why he loved Sehyoon, he wasn’t ever needy enough for Sehyoon. Sehyoon was greedy for every sound and touch Byeongkwan had. “Touch me Yoon, anywhere please, i’m asking you to show me your strength.” Byeongkwan whispered as he detached their lips. Sehyoon moved down kissing his cheek and then his neck. 

Soft feathery kisses that left Byeongkwan sighing and soft. Sehyoon was an impossibility to him sometimes, he could be thrusting into Byeongkwan and the emotion being thrown out into the world was soft, he didn’t know how he did it just knew it made Byeongkwan want to feel it over and over again. 

Sehyoon finally moved one of his hands around to Byeongkwan’s back, reaching the dimples on his spine on the opposite waist and pulling him more towards Sehyoon’s body. Byeongkwan could feel Sehyoon’s cock hard through his gym shorts. He grinded into him before Sehyoon got the hint and shoved his thigh in between his legs. 

The towel that was precariously trapped around his waist was ripped off as Sehyoon started to get impatient, moving his lips from behind Byeongkwan’s ear to sucking a bruise on his neck. Byeongkwan moaned deep in his throat and did his best to keep the sounds minimal for the sake of the hotel.   
“Kwan, let me hear you please. This hotel is expensive enough, i’m pretty sure they have a precedent for couples fucking in their rooms. Hopefully soundproof walls because I want to hear you scream tonight.” Byeongkwan choked, this Sehyoon was rare and he was pulling the dominance out of him more every second that they were at it. 

Byeongkwan grinded down on Sehyoon’s thigh, doing his best to ride it even while standing up. Byeongkwan knew he had godlike thighs but Sehyoon took the cake. He could and had come from just planting his ass down on a thigh and grinding down until he was coming untouched, just looking at Sehyoon and the pleasure on his face. 

Sehyoon gripped his hip tighter as Byeongkwan pushed himself down and into Sehyoon more “Fuck Kwan, we should slow down, you said to take care of you remember” Sehyoon pushed his body more into Byeongkwan so there wasn’t an inch between them and no room between Byeongkwan and the wall. 

Byeongkwan arched his hips brushing against Sehyoon’s cock causing Sehyoon to twitch and shiver from the friction. God, Byeongkwan’s body felt amazing, his hands at this point where everywhere; his ass, his thighs, his back, feeling all the muscles ripple throughout his fingers 

Byeongkwan had one hand in his hair and the other on his bicep, squeezing and going to town on his thigh. Sehyoon finally had enough and grabbed Byeongkwan’s hips to shove him back into the wall “I thought you wanted me to take care of you, not you take care of yourself on my thigh.” Sehyoon smirked. Byeongkwan scoffed “If you would actually do something than maybe I wouldn’t have to.” 

Before Sehyoon could react Byeongkwan was sinking to his knees, fed up with Sehyoon being too soft with him still, he needed to push him, he wanted Sehyoon to destroy him tonight, softly. 

He started undoing the the string on Sehyoon’s gym shorts before he could even react. Sehyoon groaned as the pressure was released from his cock and with heavy eyes looked down at Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan smiled up at him sweetly while pulling down his shorts and the tight black boxer briefs he had on under. 

He tapped on Sehyoon’s feet to get him out of the shorts, didn’t feel the need to keep them on. “Yoonie, I need you tonight, I need everything you can give me. Think about that while i give you this.” Byeongkwan looked Sehyoon in the eye as he grabbed his cock and started stroking, slowly moving in to swirl his tongue around the tip. 

Sehyoon groaned and shoved his hand in Byeongkwan’s hair, pushing the strands off his forehead and lightly pulling causing Byeongkwan to groan around his cock. Sehyoon felt the vibrations and Byeongkwan sunk down further shoving him to the back of his throat.   
Sehyoon was not big on taking control during blowjobs, he liked for Byeongkwan to have the control, didn’t think it was fair since he was the one with his dick in his mouth. He wanted him to set the pace. Byeongkwan on the other hand had other ideas “Sehyoon, please, you know I want you to.” Byeongkwan stroked up Sehyoon’s thighs and moved his hands around to his ass and pulled him in “Fuck my mouth.” 

Sehyoon coughed before he grabbed his cock to guide it back into Byeongkwan’s awaiting mouth, Byeongkwan having kept his hands on Sehyoon’s ass. He slowly pushed in, keeping control of his hips and not thrusting too hard. He knew Kwan could take it but that wasn’t what he wanted. He enjoyed the slower motions and how deep his cock went into Byeongkwan’s throat. 

He slowly started thrusting as Byeongkwan sucked and swirled his tongue around, moving his hand up to the parts that he couldn’t reach. Byeongkwan was moaning around his cock clearly enjoying the activity and Sehyoon was losing his mind, closer and closer to giving into exactly what Byeongkwan wanted. 

He thought about what he wanted tonight and it was Byeongkwan writhing on the bed a mess from Sehyoon’s ministrations. He was feeling what he knew Byeongkwan was feeling, the need to be inside him. Sehyoon wasn’t sure if he could wait much longer, not having done much for the past month. But he also wanted to take his time, worship Byeongkwan because he deserved it. 

Byeongkwan wanted him to be dominant tonight, he could handle that, in his own way. 

He was close but he didn’t want to come like this, he wanted to come inside Byeongkwan after making sure the other felt loved and satisfied. He grabbed Byeongkwan under his arms and pulled him up. “Wha..” Byeongkwan muttered confused but didn’t get another word out as Sehyoon grabbed his hands and shoved him into the wall, pinning his hands above his head. “Enough” Sehyoon growled. 

“Finally” Byeongkwan looked like it was Christmas and his birthday all rolled into one. “You gonna give me what I want now” Byeongkwan teased. “Sure you won’t regret it later” Sehyoon was now on the edge and feeling the heat everywhere, he just wanted to fuck Byeongkwan into the mattress so that he couldn’t walk. 

“Oh I know I won’t, trust me” Byeongkwan hissed as he pulled Sehyoon back into a kiss. This time the kiss wasn’t sweet it was a clash and Sehyoon’s hands were pulling at him and Byeongkwan was pulling Sehyoon’s sweatshirt off, wanting to get his hands all over his chest. 

Byeongkwan got the sweatshirt off and he didn’t waste any time touching all of Sehyoon; his hips, abs, and chest. All for Byeongkwan, no one else got this Sehyoon. 

Sehyoon was now getting the picture of what Byeongkwan needed for tonight. His hands moved from his back to his ass, Byeongkwan hiccuping thinking that Sehyoon was getting ready to prep him until Sehyoon’s hands dropped further under his ass and gripped his thighs. 

Sehyoon halled Byeongkwan up and Byeongkwan autimatically wrapped his legs around Sehyoon’s hips, getting situated before immediately grinding down on Sehyoon’s cock. Sehyoon backed them onto the counter by the sink, setting down Byeongkwan and pushing into him. 

They were both groaning as they grinded down on each other, their cocks finally getting the much needed friction. Byeongkwan’s legs were wrapped around Sehyoon’s waist and Sehyoon’s hands were gripping the back of his thighs, squeezing and rubbing up and down. 

Byeongkwan was in heaven, Sehyoon was leading tonight and he couldn’t be happier with the way this had turned out. “Sehyoon, bed please, I need you inside me, i want to feel you.” Sehyoon heard this for the second time tonight but this time it really hit him, all the heat in his body went to his cock.

He moved one hand around Byeongkwan’s waist and the other under his ass and jerked him back up onto his hips all the while not breaking their kiss. Byeongkwan’s hands in his hair were pulling and the moaning had stopped but he was now whining into Sehyoon’s mouth. 

Byeongkwan didn’t whine much, he only did it when he was truly wrecked, it showed Sehyoon that he was doing exactly what Byeongkwan wanted. He manhandled him out the door, doing his best to not break the kiss, trying not to slam into any walls because Byeongkwan had really started grinding down. All his weight slacking into Sehyoon’s arms, Sehyoon having to use most of his strength just to hold Byeongkwan up, his legs felt like they were going to give out. 

Byeongkwan finally broke the kiss as they made it near the bed, Sehyoon didn’t let Byeongkwan down yet. “My big strong man finally ready to give me what I need” Byeongkwan teased, not serious about the word choice at all. 

He could feel Sehyoon shiver and then was roughly thrown onto the bed. Byeongkwan was ecstatic, now this was what he wanted. “Shit, fuck yes.” Sehyoon crawled onto the bed after him moving Byeongkwan up the bed by his waist. He settled in between his thighs grabbing his hips and harshly grinding down. When Byeongkwan tried to push up Sehyoon shoved his hips down and looked him in the eye. 

“It’s my turn tonight, this is what you wanted right?” Byeongkwan nodded his head “Don’t move just let me take care of you, ok.” Byeongkwan shook his head up and down and planted his ass to the bed and didn’t move. Sehyoon kept grinding down harshly, moving his hands to intertwine with Byeongkwan’s as he moved them toward his head by the pillows. 

Byeongkwan was whimpering again, shaking his head back and forth, eyes dark. Sehyoon could stare at him forever while he ground their cocks together and he knew byeongkwan would let him. He stopped grinding down to get ready to move down Byeongkwan’s body and heard him whine. “Sehyoon please don’t stop, I need to come.” Sehyoon got on eye level with Byeongkwan and let go of one of his hands to stroke his face and push back his hair. “I’m right here baby, i’m not stopping, I just want to make you feel good, that’s it.” 

This wasn’t the typical for Sehyoon and while the words weren’t completely foreign in his mouth they usually weren’t said with the tone of voice he was using, forceful but loving. He wanted Byeongkwan to relax, he gave into being in control now Byeongkwan needed to give it up. 

Sehyoon moved his hands down Byeongkwan’s body setting around his hips and pulling up to grind down onto Byeongkwan a little bit longer. He started kissing down his neck, Byeongkwan’s hands roaming around his shoulders, pushing and pulling his body, Sehyoon huffed he really needed to show Byeongkwan that he was in control tonight, that’s what he wanted right. 

He grabbed Byeongkwan’s hands that were around his back now and shoved them down on the pillows above them “You wanted me to be in control tonight didn’t you, let me be, don’t touch” Sehyoon growled. He could feel Byeongkwan shiver under him and grab the headboard to keep his hands from having a mind of their own. “Yes, Yoonie” Byeongkwan moaned. 

Sehyoon kissed him one more time, licking into his mouth, Byeongkwan lifting his head up to kiss Sehyoon but keeping his hands in place. Sehyoon’s hands made their way back down Byeongkwan’s body, feeling all the muscles in his stomach twitch. 

Sehyoon grabbed Byeongkwan’s thighs, squeezing them and loving how soft and pliant they were under his hands, he wrapped them around his waist and Byeongkwan locked his feet together behind Sehyoon’s back. Trying his best to grind up back into Sehyoon, but Sehyoon had other ideas. 

He shoved Byeongkwan’s hips back into the bed “Sehyoon, please I need you to do something, stop teasing me.” Byeongkwan was already getting desperate, Sehyoon knew anytime he took control Byeongkwan’s patience dwindled but he also knew he enjoyed it immensely so he was going to take his time. 

Sehyoon detached his lips from Byeongkwan and started trailing them down his neck, hands rubbing his thighs and ass, starting to leave kitten licks. Sehyoon wanted so badly to mark up Beyongkwan but he knew that he couldn’t do it around his neck, hips or even thighs. It had to be his chest if anything. They couldn’t give choice any ideas if Byeongkwan lifted his shirt or wore shorts, unless Sehyoon place it on his upper thigh, right in the meat of it. Sehyoon’s thoughts were running wild. He needed to focus or neither of them would last. 

Sehyoon detached himself from Byeongkwan’s lips, moving down his body and scooting down the bed. He thanked whoever on their team decided to give them the king sized bed it was going to do wonders for them tonight. 

As Sehyoon moved down Byeongkwan’s chest, Byeongkwan started panting and writhing on the bed, small movements that showed Sehyoon that he was enjoying the ministrations. They weren’t too much yet, he still had some control. 

Sehyoon moved one hand up to one of Byeongkwan’s pecs moving his mouth over to the other, massaging with one hand and sticking out his tongue to lick Byeongkwan’s nipple on the other. Byeongkwan bucked up, the hand still on Byeongkwan’s hips pushed down and he heard Byeongkwan softly say his name. 

Sehyoon covered the pert nipple with his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around, sucking, smirking the whole time. The actions resembling how Sehyoon would suck on his cock, Sehyoon needed to control his thoughts, they hadn’t done anything other than kissing in so long. Sehyoon missed the way Byeongkwan would whine and moan when Sehyoon worked his cock over with his mouth. 

Sehyoon missed the hot and heavy feel of Byeongkwan in his mouth, that was definitely something he would have to do tonight. Right now though he moved his mouth to the other side of Byeongkwan’s chest and gave the same treatment to Byeongkwan’s other nipple, squeezing his chest and moving around to his hips. 

Sehyoon loved Byeongkwan’s hips and stomach, his hands almost always caressing them, softly placing his hands over his hips, stroking across his stomach. This was one of the more intimate things that they did, only rarely doing it on camera. Of course Sehyoon had grabbed Byeongkwan’s hips on camera multiple times, but did his best to make it seem friendly and not as if he was getting ready to bend Byeongkwan over like he wanted to. 

Sehyoon tried to stray from grabbing Byeongkwan when there were tables near because Byeongkwan was a shit and would bend over them if Sehyoon placed his hands on his hips. Teasing him in a way that was never appropriate for a vlive, pushing his ass back into Sehyoon and laughing when Sehyoon moved to the other side of the room. 

Byeongkwan had done many things on camera that were suspicious, pushing his body into Sehyoon’s, laughing back when they rewatched the videos to see the camera panning away from them. Wondering what choice thought about why the pan over to the other members happened. Byeongkwan was a tease and Sehyoon wanted to give back what he had gotten so many times tonight.   
Sehyoon moved on from Byeongkwan’s nipples, Kwan letting out a sigh and a whine at the same time, he was sensitive everywhere so it was always a test of whether he wanted Sehyoon to keep going or stop because he couldn’t handle it. 

Sehyoon kissed down Byeongkwan’s chest, licking across his carefully cultivated abs. Sehyoon of course, as a gay man, appreciated the care that Byeongkwan took in his body but also liked when Byeongkwan was soft around this area, being able to feel the softness of his boyfriend. 

When Sehyoon got to Byeongkwan’s belly button he looked up through his bangs and looked Byeongkwan in the eyes. He looked blissed out, eyes closed, head turned towards the wall and slightly arching his body up, probably wondering why Sehyoon had stopped moving. 

Sehyoon sat up just a bit on his knees and admired Byeongkwan while he stroked his hips and thighs. His pale skin had started to turn red, certain parts turning more of a peach. There was a bit of drool on the pillow and his hands looked red clenched around the headboard, really taking what Sehyoon said seriously. Sehyoon was so in love with him, he needed to see his eyes. 

“Baby, can you open your eyes for me.” Byeongkwan turned his head to look at Sehyoon. Eyes open and pupils blown wide, he smiled softly at Sehyoon, he could see the love in his eyes. “Are you enjoying yourself now, giving up the control” Sehyoon asked softly.

Byeongkwan shook his head, words hard to find. He swallowed “Yes, but you sure are taking your damn time, teasing me with all the soft touches, when are you gonna fuck me Yoonie.” Byeongkwan said in a whine. “I’m getting there, I want to make sure I give you a months worth of pleasure first.” Sehyoon smirked as he saw Byeongkwan push his head back into the pillow, rolling his eyes. “I’m sure you fucking me into the mattress would be enough” 

Oh, Sehyoon planned on that, right after Byeongkwan already had come a couple times. “Just relax, I know it’s hard for you but I promise i’ll give you everything you want.” Byeongkwan smirked “Oh, I know you will. Can I touch you now” Sehyoon was wrapped around his finger and allowed Byeongkwan a hand to put in his hair. “Great, now I have something to pull on besides the bed frame.” Byeongkwan said as he slightly pulled Sehyoon’s hair. 

Sehyoon lighly growled as Byeongkwan worked in his hair, he really needed to get back on task. Still on his knees, he bent down to swirl his tongue in Byeongkwan’s belly button, causing Byeongkwan to twitch, he could feel the heat from his cock below his chin. 

He started to move his face down and he heard Byeongkwan sigh figuring Sehyoon was finally going to give him some much needed friction, but Sehyoon bypassed his cock and started kissing along the crease between Byeongkwan’s groin. 

Byeongkwan huffed but didn’t move, just slightly arched his back bumping his cock into Sehyoon’s chin. Byeongkwan didn’t know but Sehyoon was struggling just as much, he loved all of Byeongkwan but his cock was beautiful. Thick and long, leaking precome onto Byeongkwan’s abs, the couple times that Byeongkwan did fuck Sehyoon it had done its jobs marvelously. 

Sehyoon licked until he got to the meaty part of Byeongkwan’s thigh, right below the crease of his groin and then sunk his teeth into the meat. Byeongkwan let out a shout “S..Sehyoon, fuck” as Sehyoon started to such a mark into his leg. He loved Byeongkwan’s thighs so much, loved them wrapped around his legs, in tight jeans, wrapped around his neck when he was going down on Byeongkwan. 

They were the favorite part of his body, his hands always doing their best to not stray to them on camera because he couldn’t control himself if he did touch them. Loved watching them work in shorts when Byeongkwan was dancing, the muscle pulling and shifting, his smooth legs so powerful for such a small body. 

Before they started dating they were what made Sehyoon go crazy and now a year into dating they still caused him a struggle in their daily lives. He kept sucking on Byeongkwan’s thigh as Byeongkwan was, without knowing, softly rolling his hips up trying to get some friction on his cock. Sehyoon was trying not to give in, really wanting to tease him, but he truly was wrapped around his finger. 

He kept working at the mark he was making, pulling away to see the progress and moving over just an inch to start a new one when he let his right hand smooth over Byeongkwan’s right thigh to lightly place his hand on Byeongkwan’s cock. He decided that now might be the time to let Byeongkwan come, knowing he would again very soon. 

They knew their stamina and Sehyoon knew that Byeongkwan could come three times in one night if he really took his time. That was the goal for tonight and he decided to warn Byeongkwan, knowing that by the end of the night he would most likely be in tears from the pleasure. He would have to hold up Byeongkwan at the airport tomorrow from the bonelessness Sehyoon knew he was most likely to feel but he knew Byeongkwan would be delighted. 

He slowly started stroking Byeongkwan’s cock, hard and wet from the precome. Byeongkwan let out a sigh and then his breath started to pick up. “I’m going to let you come now, but just know that this will only be the first time tonight” Sehyoon said in a husky voice “I want to be inside you the third time you come tonight.” 

Byeongkwan huffed through another moan “thanks for the warning, but we both know I can….” he stopped speaking to pull on Sehyoon’s hair and let out a long moan as Sehyoon twisted his wrist and spread the pre come around to make the slide easier. “I can handle it.” Byeongkwan finished his thought as Sehyoon looked him in the eyes and went back to sucking marks into his thighs.   
He could tell Byeongkwan was close, he was letting out small whines and rolling his hips into Sehyoon’s hand. THe hand in Sehyoon’s hair was slightly pulling, just enough to make Sehyoon’s cock swell even more than it already was. The hand still on the headboard was clenching and unclenching. 

Sehyoon detached himself from Byeongkwan’s thigh, licking over the bruise to soothe it just a bit and then slowly started kissing his way back up Byeongkwan’s chest. His other hand still working over his cock, stroking harder and faster. Byeongkwan’s breath coming out fast and his chest heaving with the breaths. Sehyoon got up to eye level with Byeongkwan, kissed him softly on the lips and moved over to his ear. “Come for me baby” Sehyoon said in his best commanding voice. 

He barely finished the sentence before Byeongkwan was coming into his hand and on his stomach, Byeongkwan screaming his name and the hand in his hair digging in further, his other hand come to squeeze at Sehyoon’s shoulder. Sehyoon kissed Byeongkwan through it, Byeonkwan shaking as he came down. Sehyoon pulled away from Byeongkwan’s lips, looking him in the eyes “I love you so much, are you ready for more.” Byeongkwan couldn’t get the words out of his mouth so he just nodded and pushed his forehead into Sehyoon’s. This was a signal for them, even during the rough times or when they were in the middle of sex, it was a gesture of love, of softness. 

Before Sehyoon could move down though, byeongkwan grabbed the hand that was on his cock and brought it to his mouth. Bringing Sehyoon’s fingers to his mouth, he started to lick his own come from his fingers, knowing full well what this would do to Sehyoon. He started to suck on his fingers, moving his mouth back and forth. Sehyoon growled, pulling his hand from Byeongkwan’s mouth and shoving both his arms back into the bed. 

Now that Byeongkwan had had some relief he was feeling a little more mischievous and Sehyoon needed to show him again who was in charge at the moment. “I’m not done yet, don’t test me, I know what you want, behave please.” Sehyoon smirked at the look in Byeongkwan’s eyes. He could feel the reaction from Byeongkwan’s cock on his stomach, stirring, ready for more. 

“Take me daddy, i’m ready.” Byeongkwan smirked licking his lips. Sehyoon choked started to remove himself from Byeongkwan’s hold “No, i’m done, this relationship is over, you can fuck yourself.” Byeongkwan giggled as he reached for Sehyoon pulling him back down “I’m sorry” he said as he let out a full laugh. Sehyoon was pulled back on his knees on the bed and Byeongkwan was fully sitting up now, a huge smile on his face, showing his teeth. 

Sehyoon smiled, a genuine one, knowing that Byeongkwan could get silly after an orgasm, especially one that ripped through him and made him feel a bit like jelly. “I’ll stop teasing now, I promise.” Byeongkwan brought up a hand to stroke through Sehyoon’s hair, Sehyoon turning his head into it and kissing his hand.   
Byeongkwan softly cupped both of Sehyoon’s cheeks and brought his face down to him to kiss him. Closed mouth kisses that did not match what they just did, but felt right for them, allowing a moment for Sehyoon to calm down so he could keep going without exploding. Byeongkwan knew that he needed a moment. He knew tonight was a test in Sehyoon’s stamina, he needed a second to breathe too. 

They kissed for a few minutes, Sehyoon still on his knees leaning down to Byeongkwan, hands on his shoulders, slowly massaging. Byeongkwan was stroking his face and the moment was so loving that Sehyoon wanted to stay here forever, but then one of Byeongkwan’s hands started to make its way down Sehyoon’s chest and almost to his cock before he remembered why they were here. 

He grabbed Byeongkwan’s hand before it reached his cock and pulled away to look in his eyes. Byeongkwan was smirking at him, eyes sparkling with mirth, “Still my turn Kwan” he muttered as he pushed at Byeongkwan’s right hip signaling for him to turn over onto his stomach. 

Byeongkwan turned over pliantly, stretching out on the bed and sticking his ass in the air. The moment still not totally serious as Byeongkwan pushed it back, Sehyoon still on his knees. Byeongkwan popped up onto his hands and knees and turned his head to look at Sehyoon. “What now Mr. Kim, what treat am I going to get now for my good behavior.” Sehyoon struggled between a laugh and a cough, partially turned on and part of him thinking how Byeongkwan’s dirty talk was him trying to get a laugh out of Sehyoon. It was, Byeongkwan loved to laugh during sex. 

What was the point if they couldn’t have fun with it, he loved seeing Sehyoon smile wide the way he was now. Sehyoon grabbed Byeongkwan’s hips to keep him from pushing his ass back on Sehyoon’s cock, Byeongkwan giggling but also starting to get impatient again. Looking back and seeing Sehyoon on his knees staring at his ass kept Byeongkwan’s brain from fully functioning. The lust and love in Sehyoon’s eyes almost bringing him to tears. 

“I think i’m going to be the one getting the treat here” Sehyoon smirked as he ran one of his hands up Byeongkwan’s spine to push his head down into the pillow and asking him silently to arch his back. Byeongkwan knew what was coming, it was one of Sehyoon’s favorite things to do for him, both of them enjoying it immensely, this still didn’t prepare him in the slightest. 

Sehyoon didn’t do anything other than stroke Byeongkwan’s back, hips and thighs for a full minute. Letting Byeongkwan lay and clench his fists in the pillows below him. He felt Sehyoon’s hands move to his ass, softly caressing the supple skin and pulling his cheeks apart. He heard Sehyoon let out a soft moan at the sight of his hole clenching and could feel his thumbs start to move more towards the middle. 

He then felt Sehyoon’s hands disappear from his body and let out a long whine “Where are you going.” He then heard the thump of the lube hit the bed. Oh, Sehyoon was making sure he was ready, Byeongkwan started shaking thinking of what was coming next, he knew that he was gonna be tight, he felt it in the shower but he was so ready for Sehyoon to be inside him. He did his best to relax. 

“Just making sure we’re prepared Kwan, i’m positive you’re going to enjoy this.” Sehyoon said softly as he leant all the way over Byeongkwan’s back to whisper in his ear. He could feel the press of Sehyoon’s cock on his ass and pushed back, Sehyoon grabbing his hips to stop him and letting out the real first loud moan of the night. Byeongkwan smirked, he loved knowing how his ass affected Sehyoon. 

Sehyoon leaned back again hands on his ass as he started to spread his cheeks again, Byeongkwan waited patiently until he felt Sehyoon’s tongue flick across his hole and let out the loudest yell he had in him. 

Sehyoon smirked and got to work, this was one of his favorite things to do for Byeongkwan, knowing how much it affected him and his ass really was a treat for Sehyoon. He started licking around the rim, light at first wanting to start slow and work Byeongkwan all the way up. He wanted to make sure he was relaxed and fully prepped seeing as it had been so long. 

He started licking a little bit harder when he heard Byeongkwan’s little whines and started to tease his hole. Licking around the rim and then finally pushing his tongue into his hole just with the tip. 

Byeongkwan bucked back onto Sehyoon’s tongue pushing him further in, Sehyoon licking his walls. Normally Sehyoon would allow Byeongkwan to push back and allow him to decide on how far Sehyoon was inside him, but tonight he was in control. 

He took hold of Byeongkwan’s hips and pushed him forward just a bit, keeping his tongue inside him but showing Byeongkwan that it was on his terms. Byeongkwan huffed and moaned but Sehyoon felt him relax and finally give in. 

He knew from this point Byeongkwan would be as pliant as he knew how, it made Sehyoon excited and thought about how he would be able to maneuver Byeongkwan around, his flexibility was definitely being used to its full advantage later. 

Sehyoon kept stroking his walls with his tongue, enjoying himself and Byeongkwan’s taste, knowing that in the shower Byeongkwan was thorough cleaning himself. As he started to open Byeongkwan with his tongue he felt around for the bottle of lube, not wanting to stop. 

He was still on his knees on the bed and leaned over and finally felt the bottle and brought it to him and then uncapped the lid with one hand. He pulled his tongue out of Byeongkwan’s ass and continued licking around the rim. Byeongkwan whining when he pulled out, he was so close to coming but being good about not touching himself. 

“You are being so good, baby, not touching yourself and letting me be in control.” Sehyoon soothed a hand down Byeongkwan’s back, squirting a bit of lube on one hand. “Are you ready for me to prep you.” Sehyoon asked softly. 

Byeongkwan nodded “What your tongue in my ass wasn’t enough.” Even when turned on enough to lose his thoughts, Byeongkwan still had enough nerve to tease. 

Sehyoon brought his hand down gently on Byeongkwan’s ass and smacked him, causing Byeongkwan to twitch and moan. The motion so light it didn’t hurt even the slightest, but was enough to cause him to clench. Byeongkwan was rough when he was in control, but Sehyoon was soft, so soft Byeongkwan always wondered how he even had marks on his body at all. 

“You’re such a shit” Sehyoon muttered as he brought up his lubed fingers to Byeongkwan’s hole and slid one finger past the muscle. Byeongkwan’s breath caught in his throat. He had done this in the shower but nothing compared to Sehyoon’s hands, his fingers thick and at the right angle could reach into him. 

Sehyoon started pumping his index finger and with his other hand spread Byeongkwan so he could stroke his tongue around the finger. Byeongkwan was now speechless, all taunts lost, as he did his best not to flatten to the bed and rut against the sheets. 

Sehyoon knew he was being so good for him and hoped he was doing his best to give Byeongkwan the pleasure he deserved. He kept pumping his finger and used his other hand to spread around some more lube so he could add a second. 

He pushed in his index and middle finger and started to pump his fingers a little faster making sure to scissor them to stretch out Byeongkwan and adding his tongue back to the mix, pushing slightly along with his fingers. Byeongkwan was now writhing on the bed, his cock hard and red leaking onto the sheets, Sehyoon wanted to see him come untouched. 

Sehyoon stroked his back while he rimmed and fingered him, slowly pushing in a third finger and stretching him out, doing his best to reach the ball of nerves he knew Byeongkwan was waiting for. Finally he felt himself press in and Byeongkwan bucked back into him and screamed “Fuck, right t..there, don’t stop, please don’t stop Sehyoon, God please.” 

Sehyoon had no intention of stopping anytime soon, he had completely forgotten about his own erection focusing solely on Byeongkwan’s pleasure. He kept pushing into Byeongkwan’s prostate and listening to the shallow breaths Byeongkwan was letting out alongside the whines and moans. 

He knew he was close and didn’t stop his ministrations, pulling away with his tongue he asked Byeongkwan “think you can handle one more finger?” Byeongkwan nodded his head, knowing that he needed the stretch for Sehyoon to comfortably enter him after so long. 

Sehyoon pulled out to get more lube, Byeongkwan pushing his hips back slightly missing the feeling of being full. Sehyoon let out a whine, watching Byeongkwan’s hole clench without his fingers and quickly got more lube and pressed back into Byeongkwan with four fingers. 

Byeongkwan’s breath stuttered and then his whole body fell towards the bed, Sehyoon grabbed his hips and pulled him up just a bit, but knew Byeongkwan didn’t have the strength to be on his knees. He didn’t even rut against the sheets, just allowed Sehyoon to pump his fingers into him, whining the whole time. 

Sehyoon picked up the pace, starting to get impatient and ready to be inside Byeongkwan. “I can’t wait to be inside you after so long, you’re gonna feel so good, I can’t wait to look in your eyes as I enter you and feel you. God, byeongkwan.” Sehyoon couldnl’t stop from praising Byeongkwan, laying himself out along his back, fingers working him over. 

Byeongkwan was shaking in pleasure and Sehyoon was kissing along his neck and cheeks. Byeongkwan turned his head just enough for Sehyoon to kiss his mouth, the kiss completely opposite of the actions of his hand. “You are so fucking beautiful, you are taking my fingers so well, I want to be the only one to touch you like this forever. Baby, I love you so much.”

He felt Byeongkwan arch up, scream his name and felt him come untouched. Sehyoon kept pumping his fingers as byeongkwan came down, seeming to have lost touch for a second. He was breathing hard and one hand had come back to touch Sehyoon anywhere. 

Sehyoon kissed his forehead and pulled out his fingers causing a moan to come out of both of them. Knowing that in just a few moments it would be Sehyoon’s cock pumping in and out of him. 

“I want to see your eyes when I push inside you, can you turn over baby.” Byeongkwan did his best to push himself up and turn over but he needed a bit of help from Sehyoon, he couldn’t feel his bones. 

Sehyoon turned Byeongkwan all the way over and laid in between his thighs, his cock rubbing up against Byeongkwan’s reminding him he hasn’t come yet. Sehyoon saw the mess on Byeongkwan’s chest and made a quick decision. He pushed up and bent down to lick the come off of Byeongkwan’s chest and cock. Byeongkwan pushing his hands into Sehyoon’s hair and screaming. “Oh my god, S..Sehyoon” Sehyoon sucked softly on Byeongkwan’s cock it already stirring for another round. Sehyoon needed to be inside Byeongkwan but he still spent a couple minutes sucking on Byeongkwan’s cock, loving the velvety feel of it in his mouth. He licked the vein up the side and sucked hard one more time before taking his mouth away. 

Byeongkwan was looking up at him like he couldn’t be real, there was no way. They had had some great sex before but this was nothing like byeongkwan had experienced after being celibate for so long. Sehyoon was really taking his time and doing everything he could to bring Byeongkwan to his highest point. 

Sehyoon sat up on his knees looking down at Byeongkwan with adoration in his eyes. He grabbed behind Byeongkwan’s knees and brought them to his shoulders, stroking his smooth legs, kissing right below knee. “Are you ready Kwan” Sehyoon asked softly. 

Byeongkwan looked ready to throw Sehyoon off the bed and ride him until he couldn’t stand, but at the moment Byeongkwan was already so fucked out he just nodded his head and pushed down onto Sehyoon’s cock, right in the perfect position to enter him. Sehyoon grabbed his hips “Baby let me.”

Sehyoon kept one hand on Byeongkwans leg on his shoulder and grabbed his hip with the other and lined himself up to push in. Sehyoon was lined up and in one slow, single move thrust all the way into Byeongkwan. 

Byeongkwan’s back arched off the bed allowing Sehyoon to enter him, smoothly after being prepped so well. Byeongkwan’s stomach felt like it had dropped off a 10 story building and his head pushed back into the pillow. The moan they both let out could have been heard down the hallway.

Sehyoon started slowly thrusting, thoroughly touching all of Byeongkwan’s walls inside. Byeongkwan’s hand went to intertwine with Sehyoon’s hand on his hip. “Kwan you feel so good, so ready for me, perfect” Sehyoon sighed as he looked right in Byeongkwan’s eyes. 

Byeongkwan couldn't control the slight tears that were coming out of his eyes. Sehyoon looked like a God, his muscles working to control the push inside Byeongkwan. His face blissed out with so much love for the man under him. Byeongkwan was losing all touch with reality, all he could feel was Sehyoon inside him, hands on him, his smell, his eyes on his body.

Sehyoon kept up the slow pace, kissing Byeongkwan’s shins near his head and squeezing the hand by his hip. Sehyoon finally started to push in a little faster but needed a new angle if he wanted to hit Byeongkwan’s prostate. 

He knew Byeongkwan could handle it so he leant down, Byeongkwan’s legs still on his shoulders and met Byeongkwan in a kiss. Byeongkwan was folded in half, feet in the air, his flexibility coming into play. The stretch in his thighs felt so good with the way Sehyoon was stretching other parts of him. 

Sehyoon started thrusting a little faster, the angle having changed and after a couple moments, Byeongkwan felt him hit his prostate and let out a load moan. “There, that’s it, keep going.”

Sehyoon kept thrusting in the same spot, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over again. He was starting to lose control of himself, his thrusts getting messier and rougher, a little bit harder, the way Byeongkwan tended to be when he rode him. 

Sehyoon looked into Byeongkwan’s eyes and stroked his face, he started softly singing the song he was writing “words can’t describe the beauty that you hold, your eyes shining in the sun, eyes shining looking into mine.” Byeongkwan now was actually crying, feeling Sehyoon inside him and hearing his husky voice right in his ear. It was so much, the intimacy. 

Sehyoon let go of Byeongkwan’s legs and Byeongkwan wrapped them around Sehyoon’s hips, using all his strength to shove Sehyoon on his back, straddle him and push back onto his cock. 

Sehyoon let out a long moan as Byeongkwan shoved himself back down onto him, but he still was in control of this situation. Byeongkwan wasn’t actually moving, just sitting down on his cock waiting for Sehyoon patiently. 

This had only happened a couple times, he was showing Sehyoon that he wanted to be held in his lap as he thrust up into him. Wanted to feel Sehyoon’s arms around him, the safest place he could find. Sehyoon sat all the way up, place one hand on Byeongkwan’s left thigh and the other along his neck, thumb coming up to rub at Byeongkwan’s bottom lip. 

“You are my home, the love of my life, you make me feel safe and like I can be whoever I want to be.” Byeongkwan choked through tears. “I love you more than anything, you know that” Sehyoon stuttered through, slowly pushing his hips up into Byeongkwan. 

Both of their breaths caught and they leant forward to push their foreheads together, not losing eye contact as Sehyoon used all his strength to push up into Byeongkwan. Breathing each other’s air, Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around Sehyoon’s shoulders and pushed his face into his neck, staying there, Sehyoon having taken his breath away. 

Sehyoon wrapped both arms around Byeongkwan and held onto him, still thrusting into him slowly. Byeongkwan held on and softly cried while Sehyoon bucked up, never having felt like there was a safer place than Sehyoon holding him, while inside. 

Sehyoon was close, had been close for a good 30 minutes, but holding off to give Byeongkwan all the pleasure he could, he knew he would only last a couple more minutes, so he put everything that he had into it. 

He thrust up hard stroking Byeongkwan along his spine, feeling the boneless ness of his boyfriend. Enjoying how relaxed Byeongkwan could be just by sitting with his arms around him. This was his favorite thing, making him forget about everything else. 

He was so close, he could feel Byeongkwan thrusting against his stomach. He whispered in Byeongkwan’s ear “Kwan, let go, i’m right here.” He felt Byeongkwan come, thrust up one, two times and was coming inside him. 

He held tight onto Byeongkwan as both of them shook from the orgasm, stars behind his eyes shining and finally he could see Byeongkwan’s eyes. Looking into his, grabbing his face and kissing with all the love he felt. 

Sehyoon kept him wrapped up tightly as they kissed and came down. They both pulled away after a couple minutes, Sehyoon lifting Byeongkwan by the hips, up and off his cock but then setting him back down in his lap. 

Byeongkwan nuzzled into his neck and sighed, kissing Sehyoon’s adam’s apple and whispering soft “I love you’s”. This was better than the stage, making music, even the sex, getting to hold the love of his life in his arms. 

Sehyoon slowly let himself fall back with Byeongkwan in his arms. When his head hit the pillows, Byeongkwan curled up against him, putting his head against Sehyoon’s heart. They laid there like that for longer than was probably good for the mess and sweat on them, but they couldn’t think to care. 

Sehyoon stroked his hand through Byeongkwan’s hair as Byeongkwan slowly started to settle his breathing and Sehyoon knew he was falling asleep. He wanted to let him but they needed to take a shower. 

“Kwannie we need to shower” Sehyoon said softly. “Hmmm, can’t stand, you’re going to have to carry me.” Sehyoon huffed but slowly started to maneuver his hands under Byeongkwan’s thighs and around his back. 

He scooted to the edge of the bed with Byeongkwan bridal style and pushed up, his legs almost giving out, but he steadied himself. Byeongkwan nuzzled back into his neck, one arm around his shoulder and the other over Sehyoon’s heart. 

Sehyoon slowly walked them to the bathroom and set Byeongkwan down to sit on the counter, catching him as he swayed. “Jesus, yoon, you fucked the balance out of me”   
Sehyoon laughed silently as he winked back at Byeongkwan as he turned on the water to start them a bath. He rummaged around the bathroom for their stash of bath bombs so they could relax in the tub. He could feel Kwan’s eyes on his back and ass, laughing at the absurdity of Byeongkwan even thinking about sex. 

Byeongkwan just watched Sehyoon move, loving the his muscles moved as he set everything up for a bath. Byeongkwan was exhausted and saded but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Sehyoon and he knew the other man knew. He could see the smirk on his lips as he checked the temperature of the water. 

Sehyoon walked over to Byeongkwan after he put in the bath bomb, both of them watching how the colors swirled together and a scent of jasmine was released into the room. They knew the other three would be able to tell they showered together because they smelled the same, but they really couldn’t care. 

Sehyoon set his hands on either side of Byeongkwan’s thighs, Byeongkwan kicking his legs lightly and spreading them a bit so that Sehyoon could comfortablly stand in between them. Byeongkwan wrapped his hands around Sehyoon’s shoulders as Sehyoon moved his from the counter to Byeongkwan’s hips. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, just soaking in the beauty they found in the other. Neither could believe how lucky they had gotten, getting to spend not only their life but building their dream together. It really was everything to them, they didn’t want anything to chance it being taken away. 

Sehyoon moved one hand to push back the damp hair from Byeongkwan’s face and softly smiled “You’re so amazing, you know that right, I can’t believe that you’re mine” Sehyoon looked blissed out when he said it, like he never wanted to be anywhere else but in this moment. 

Byeongkwan winked at him “Ya, Yoonie I know.” Byeongkwan huffed as he pushed both of his hands into Sehyoon’s hair and pushed their foreheads together, just breathing in each other’s air, relaxing with the scent of jasmine in the air. 

Sehyoon leant back and titled his head to give Byeongkwan a sweet kiss, cupping his cheeks, making sure to be gentle seeing as Byeongkwan had just been through a lot. “How about we enjoy the warm bath, eat, and then pass out.” Byeongkwan nodded his head. “That sounds amazing, the original plan.” He giggled as he pulled away from Sehyoon. 

There was a sparkle in both of their eyes, the intimacy might have drowned anyone else but they thrived in it. They loved when others could sense how close they were, knowing that they were meant to be together, that this was worth everything they were risking. 

Sehyoon helped Byeongkwan off the counter by his hips, letting him put most of his body weight into him and leading him over to the tub. Sehyoon held his hand as Byeongkwan lifted a foot to put it in the tub “Such a freakin’ gentleman” Byeongkwan teased as he eased down into the warm water, he could feel all of his body melting into the heat. 

Sehyoon scoffed and motioned for Byeongkwan to scoot up a bit so he could sit behind him. Sehyoon stepped into the tub as Byeongkwan hugged his legs and bent forward, Sehyoon positioning himself behind him and straddling Byeongkwan’s waist as he sat down with his back against the lip of the tub. 

Once Sehyoon was settled, he gently put his hands on Byeongkwan’s shoulders and eased him back onto his chest, both of them releasing a breath as they sunk down into the water together, enjoying each other’s heat and body. 

They had taken baths together, done their skin care routines together, and done a bunch of other stupidly domestic things together. They loved to be able to relax in each other’s presence, not needing to talk or do something, just being in the moment together. 

Sehyoon was good at that, sitting in the moment and making Byeongkwan forget that he had a packed schedule and songs to write and choreograph and a job to do. Sehyoon allowed him to pretend that time could be stopped and plucked at and played with. 

Sehyoon was who Byeongkwan went to when the stress got too much and he couldn’t think, he didn’t need to think with Sehyoon. They would dance or sit and read together or Sehyoon would take him out to do something outrageous to take his mind off of things for a while. 

Time stopped with him and pulled back to allow them those small moments together, they didn’t have a lot of free time but being with Sehyoon they made the most of it. 

They both relaxed into each other, Sehyoon’s hands coming around to wrap around Byeongkwan’s waist and squeezing, leaning over to kiss Byeongkwan on the cheek. 

Byeongkwan leaned into Sehyoon’s lips, putting one hand over his arms on his stomach and reaching up with the other to play lightly with his hair. 

Byeongkwan was in heaven, Sehyoon felt so nice and soft behind him, the water keeping them warm and the smell of the soap sinking into him. This was everything to him, there couldn’t be better. 

Byeongkwan took his hand that was in Sehyoon’s hair and started spreading around and playing with the water, Sehyoon smiling behind him, happy to watch Byeongkwan settle. They both knew they could fall asleep like this, completely at ease. 

“So, are you going to be okay for the flight tomorrow, not too weak in the knees.” Sehyoon said as he smoothed his hands down Byeongkwans stomach, feeling the goosebumps pebble on his skin. 

“You really think you fucked me that good huh?” Byeongkwan turned his head to look back at Sehyoon and raised an eyebrow. Sehyoon looked at him like he knew exactly what he was thinking, nodded his head and kissed him while still looking into his eyes. 

Byeongkwan opened his mouth to Sehyoon, letting him lick into his mouth, using the hand on Sehyoon’s arms to hold on as Sehyoon mapped out his mouth. Byeongkwan groaned “Wanna go for another round? I could definitely be up for it.” Sehyoon huffed a laugh and kissed Byeongkwan one last time. “I’m not sure you could handle another round, also i’m tired out from being in control all night. My battery is drained.”

Byeongkwan smirked and started to turn his body in the v of Sehyoon’s legs “I could charge it up for you if you would like” Byeongkwan eased his hand onto Sehyoon’s chest and smoothed his hand down between his pecs and down to his stomach, feeling the muscles constrict and the goosebumps form. 

Byeongkwan got all the way down to the coarse hair below Sehyoon’s navel before Sehyoon grabbed his hand from venturing any lower. He brought Byeongkwan’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles as Byeongkwan pouted his lips. 

“That’s not fair Yoonie, you only came once tonight, the ratio is off.” Byeongkwan said still in a pout. Sehyoon brought his thumb up to Byeongkwan’s plump bottom lip and pulled it down from the top. “It is totally fair, anyways you can just repay me after our next stop. You can be back in control and use me however you see fit.” 

Byeongkwan tilted his head like the was thinking about the idea then sighed “I guess that works.” He smile with his teeth as he gave Sehyoon one last kiss, turned around, and settled back into his arms. Sehyoon loved how silly Byeongkwan could get, putting a smile on his face no matter what the moment was. 

They stayed in the tub until the water grew too cold and their hands and toes shriveled from the water, when they got out they both smelled like jasmine and a fresh breeze. They grabbed towels and fooled around while drying off. 

Each trying to dry the others hair and laughing as they tried not to slip on the tile floor of the bathroom. Byeongkwan had turned around so Sehyoon could wipe the water from his back and still laughing at the way Sehyoon’s hair was sticking up. 

Sehyoon dried him off and then lunged at his back, grabbing him around the middle and picking him up off the floor. Byeongkwan kicking his legs and letting out a shriek as Sehyoon waddled them out of the bathroom, hair still dripping. 

“Sehyoon, put me down you big oaf” Byeongkwan laughed, his eyes crinkling with the sound. Sehyoon huffed out a laugh, Byeongkwan feeling the way he breathed against his back. “Oh i’m an oaf, so you’re not enjoying me being able to manhandle you?” 

Sehyoon let Byeongkwan go and Byeongkwan turned around to press his hands into his chest “Oh no i’m enjoying it immensely. Seeing how I can still order you around even though you can pick me up and throw me over your shoulder.” 

Sehyoon went to grab sleep shorts from his bag and threw Byeongkwan a pair, Byeongkwan not blinking an eye at wearing Sehyoon’s shorts to bed. Sehyoon rolled his eyes and leaned over to grab one of Byeongkwan’s hands pulling him over. 

“How about we finish this conversation later, since it seems to be an interest of yours, and finally get into bed and sleep.” Sehyoon smiled down at Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan’s eyes sparkling under the lowlights of the hotel room. 

“Mmm, spoon me please.” Byeongkwan whispered as he let go of Sehyoon’s hand and settled on his side down on the bed. Sehyoon slowly smiled and went over to Byeongkwan, laying down behind him, curling up and throwing an arm around his waist. 

Byeongkwan cuddled up closer to him, pushing his body back into Sehyoon and grabbed the hand that was curled up around his heart. “Let’s make sure to take some selfies tomorrow at the airport, i’m sure choice miss your face.” Byeongkwan smiled softly into the pillow. 

“Ya, we’ll do that.” Sehyoon sighed as he felt his and Byeongkwan’s breathing settle and slow. They still had big projects and concerts in front of them, but tonight was for them, them and sleep.


End file.
